Punishment
by spellbindersasuke
Summary: AU. Matt is caught trespassing on Mello's land who decides that he should be punished. One shot or maybe not, depends - MattxMello YAOI


Summary: AU. Matt is caught trespassing on Mello's land who decides that he should be punished. One shot or maybe not, depends - MattxMello YAOI!

* * *

**Punishment**

Matt backed away and walked into a desk, Mello was still advancing on him, a glint of excitement in his eyes. Matt was the rowdy red head from the village, always playing pranks and annoying everyone, it could be said that since his fathers death he had become much more mature, besides the fact that he would constantly attempt to prank Mello's father the Baron in every way possible. Now that they had finally caught Matt trespassing Mello could get what he wanted from the red head.

Trapped between Mello and the desk Matt wondered what the hell to do and what the hell was going to happen to him, when they'd caught him he'd expected a day in the stocks or something, but instead the guards had taken him to Mello's room and locked him in. Said blond was now inches away from him, getting closer every second. Matt leaned back as far as he could but was stopped by the book case which lined the wall. As Matt tried to formulate a plan in his head Mello leaned in and before the red head could even think _what the fuck?_ pressed his lips against Matt's who's eyes widened with shock.

After a few moments Mello drew back and Matt then realized how close the blond was to him and how easy it would be for Mello to take advantage of him...  
Mello's right hand was resting on the desk while his left was on Matt's back, the red head was practically sat on the desk and as he gaped at the blond, Mello pushed him fully onto it and climbed over him, his knees on the desk and arms wrapped around him. Matt was stunned, he could do nothing but stare as Mello bent towards his neck and began to kiss it, gently undoing the buttons of Matt's shirt and sliding it off his shoulder while caressing the skin that was revealed.

Mello sucked on his pulse, causing Matt to moan in pleasure and wrap his arms around the blond, throwing his head back and closing his eyes as Mello removed his shirt and pushed towards him. As their hips rubbed against each other Matt felt electricity shoot through his body and pushed Mello away with a growl of pain, the blond wasn't deterred and laughed as he led Matt across the room and to the double bed.

The moment Matt was pushed onto it, Mello was on top of him, removing his own shirt and revealing well toned abs, he pushed Matt back down as he tried to sit up and kissed his neck while rummaging in a draw before pulling his hand back with a triumphant yell. Before Matt knew what was happening his hands were chained to the bed by handcuffs and Mello was grinning evily.

While Matt's eyes widened in horror at what had just happened, Mello was kissing and biting his way down Matt's stomach until he reached the belt of his trousers. Matt tensed, his breathing becoming heavy as Mello slipped them from his skin and grinned at the tent in Matt's boxers. Trying to resist the urge to scream in ecstasy, Matt closed his eyes then opened them quickly as he felt something tugging at his boxers, it was Mello's mouth. Slowly, the blond removed Matt's boxers, making the red head moan every time his lips brushed the bare skin.

* * *

Matt was lying naked on the floor next to Mello, the blond had undone the handcuffs and as the pair were fighting for dominance they had accidentally rolled off the bed. The red head had bruises and bite marks everywhere, well, more or less everywhere, his body ached from all the hickeys Mello had given him, not that the blond was without his share. All fear of what Mello was going to do had left him the moment his shirt was gone and all that he could think about now was the feel of Mello, the taste of him, the smell of him. Said blond woke the next minute and snuggled against Matt before looking round in confusion.

"Why the hell are we on the floor?" Clearly he hadn't noticed their little battle the night before.

"We were rolling around fighting to see who was dominate and we fell off." He added as an afterthought, "You probably didn't notice because you were too busy trying to fucking ass rape me." Mello grinned and winked.

"And clearly I'm the dominate one." As an answer Matt sat up and because glancing round for his clothes. His boxers were lying at the end of the bed, his trousers had somehow found their way to the top of the wardrobe and his shirt was no where to be found. As he looked under the bed for it Mello spoke from behind him. "Looking for this?" He asked, holding up Matt's shirt. As the red head made a grab to get it, Mello pulled him towards him and wrapped his arms around him, licking his ear then nibbling at the tip.

"You know something Mel?"

"What's that?"

"You stink of sex." Mello laughed.

"So do you, jackass." Matt smelt himself.

"Shit,"

"No, sex." Mello taunted, making Matt push him onto the desk and take the shirt from him.

"If I get home smelling of sex my mom is going to know that I've had sex with someone then she'll demand to know who and then-"

"Whoa, calm down Matt."

"No!" Mello laughed as his lovers voice went high pitched.

"I'll drop you back in the carriage and you can get washed before you go."

Five minutes later, Matt was pulling on his shirt when Mello came up behind him, fully dressed. "So, you gonna be trespassing any time soon? I might get a bit lonely otherwise and invent some crime so you have to come here." Matt grinned.

"I'm defiantly making a habit of trespassing after this."


End file.
